


[Podfic] been hurt worse before

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: [Podfic] Teenage!Clint 'verse [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Chicken Soup, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Music, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Teenage!clint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-10-18 17:44:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20643161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Clint gets hurt and winds up in medical. He has a lot of feelings about that. So does Phil.This is not a complicated story. (Except that it really, really is.)ETA: This series will likely remain a WiP.





	[Podfic] been hurt worse before

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [been hurt worse before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158385) by [hoosierbitch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoosierbitch/pseuds/hoosierbitch). 

## MP3

Music: ["Black Coffee"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3QXQH5WsqvA) by Mal Blum

**To Download:** Right click and choose save link as.  


Type | Stream | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 |  [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/beenhurtworsebefore/been%20hurt%20worse%20before.mp3)  
  
| 26 MB | 0:29:36  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/beenhurtworsebefore/been%20hurt%20worse%20before.m4b)  
  
| 42 MB | 0:29:36


End file.
